<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Gonna Be May by kay_bee_cee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191662">It's Gonna Be May</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_bee_cee/pseuds/kay_bee_cee'>kay_bee_cee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>let's write some history [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I wrote an AU of my own AU, a bit crack-ish, but I found it amusing, texts and emails, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_bee_cee/pseuds/kay_bee_cee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bravo team, shenanigans, overly detailed emails, and girls in love. Chaos will ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>let's write some history [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Gonna Be May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This was randomly floating around in my head, so...here you go! Hope it makes you laugh :)</p><p>Heads-up: there's some cursing in here (damn and f-bombs for certain, can't remember if there's anything else). I didn't think it was enough to warrant a higher rating, but figured I'd let y'all know just in case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: I’m so tieed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: *tires</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: *TORED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: I give up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Well, the typos certainly illustrate your intended point</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: You need to learn to text like a normal person</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: What do you mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: “illustrates your intended point”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Grace. Hall. GRACE.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: No one talks like that, let alone types like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: ...but...I DO talk like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: Hi. You two do realize you’re sitting directly across from each other, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Yes, but I’m too tires to speak words, Raymond</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: UGH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Team--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyone who continues to text after this will be swimming laps til they sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m undecided on whether or not it will be in the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bravo 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: You know you don’t have to sign your texts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Fun fact--no one under 65 signs their texts</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Also, you don’t need to address your texts. They’re already addressed. That’s how we’re getting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Fun fact--my phone keeps buzzing and I’m sick of it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: You can turn off notifications, you know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: I can???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Yep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sonny</b>
  <span>: Given that it’s now officially tomorrow, can y’all SHUT UP!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Oh, happy New Day!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: What day was yesterday, anyways?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: What day is TODAY?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: Yesterday was April 29th, today is April 30th</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: Grace, why are you making that face?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: And why did you groan out loud?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: It’s the 30th</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: Yes, it is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace:</b>
  <span> It’s the LAST DAY of April</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: So?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: SO, tomorrow is going to be May</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: I HATE THE BUZZING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Get to the point already so it stops</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Naomi ambushes me every year on April 30th</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: She comes up with something different every year</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: And she gets me...EVERY TIME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: Okay, there’s so much to unpack there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: First of all, why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: It’s an old joke from high school</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: This is year 12. I’ve never escaped it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Okay...that’s a little strange</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: This is just our life now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: I swear, she’s been planning since last June.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Well, maybe we can be persuaded to hide you from her…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: IF you buy the first round tonight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: DEAL!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: I can get you four hours this afternoon if you’re willing to watch the kids</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: No problem!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Jase, Sonny, you in?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sonny</b>
  <span>: Why the hell not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: If it’ll make you all shut up, sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Alright, Operation Saving Grace is a go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: I’m not gonna comment on the pun because you’re helping me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: But know that otherwise, I 100% would</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Now that this is sorted…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Everyone is gonna put their phones far, far away for the rest of this plane ride</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: --Bravo 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Hey! We’re back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naomi</b>
  <span>: Yay! I’m off shift in 20.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Sweet. I’m watching the Perry kids from 5-9, but until then, I’m all yours :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: Plan’s in motion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naomi</b>
  <span>: Good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naomi</b>
  <span>: See you at 5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Yo! How goes the babysitting?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Good! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Any interest in drinks after?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Keeps you safe from the girlfriend for a little while longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Yeah, sounds good.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Ray should be back by 9.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Cool, text me when, I’ll drive</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: I’m free!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Pick you up in 10?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Great</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: On our way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Be there in 20</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naomi</b>
  <span>: Perfect!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: WHAT THE FREAKING FUCK YOU GUYS?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Brock</b>
  <span>: ...did Grace just curse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Screenshot this!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Screw you guys, I’ll have you know half my internal dialogue is made up of swear words</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: But back to the point…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: WHAT THE FREAKING FUCK YOU GUYS?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Trent</b>
  <span>: The whole point of saying ‘freaking’ is to not say ‘fuck’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Trent</b>
  <span>: So ‘freaking fuck’ is just pointless</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Screw you, traitor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: It’s not being a traitor since we agreed to help Naomi first</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: when?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: Maybe we should just put this one to rest…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: I swear, you guys...WHEN?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: ...June</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Freaking fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Show me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blackburn</b>
  <span>: To your work email or your personal email?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Wait, Blackburn is on this text chain???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Also, you know I don’t have a work email</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blackburn</b>
  <span>: Yes, Jason added me while you were yelling expletives</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackburn</b>
  <span>: And yes, I know that, this is my passive aggressive way of telling you to get a more professional email account</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Excuse me, my AmazingGrace email is great!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Whatever...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: Just send it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blackburn</b>
  <span>: [attachment--13 forwarded emails]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +4 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: June 16, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hello, Bravo!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, this is super early for the occasion, and totally overkill, but something tells me this is so ridiculous that you just might go for it. Here’s the deal: every year on April 30th, I surprise Grace by tricking her into some sort of elaborate “it’s gonna be May” reveal. It catches her off guard every year, and it’s amazing. I love it, and she hates it, and I love how much she hates it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basically, here’s my question: wanna help me annoy the heck out of Grace and make her laugh at the same time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Naomi Pearson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(the paramedic roommate)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +4 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: December 4th, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Re: Preliminary Plans</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hi again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know we had some loose plans as of October, however, the circumstances have changed. As you know, this will be the 12th year of Grace and I doing this, but it’s now the FIRST year that we’ve been dating while doing this. Which means it’s time to take this to the next level, folks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attached, you’ll find a Google Doc (I told you we’re getting serious) shared with each of you detailing the updated plans. The distraction will have to be LONGER and UNSUPERVISED, because your set-up roles have INCREASED.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, feel free to shoot back with any questions, comments, or cries of anguish that you may have. See you all at the BBQ next weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Naomi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +4 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: December 4th, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Change of Plans</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I forgot to attach the Google Doc--my bad!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Attachment--shared Google Document]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Naomi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: RayPerry@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com; Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +4 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: December 4th, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Re: Change of Plans</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s a real detailed document there, Naomi. I know you’re a kickass paramedic, but you’d make a damn good Intel officer if you ever get bored of first responding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naima and I can take care of the 5-9 slot for both distraction and set-up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On another note, why is this even a thing? Why do you celebrate the fact that May is coming, and why is Grace so opposed to it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Ray</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +4 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: December 5th, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Villain Origin Story</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I guess that’s a fair question. It seems so arbitrary now, but I still can’t imagine not having it as a tradition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, in high school, I was more or less the official birthday celebration planner of our friend group. Locker decorating, cake at lunch, etc. You name it, I organized it. And I guess maybe you can say I went a bit overboard? Grace didn’t want a big fuss for her birthday, so she wouldn’t tell me when it was. I spent MONTHS trying to ask other people, badger her, secretly get the answer, but had no luck. The only clue I got was that it was in May. I was going to plan the celebration for May 1st, but that fell on a weekend, so I did it on April 30th instead. It was a “it’s gonna be May” party. Grace, who thought she’d escaped a party, was shocked and kind of appalled. Her reaction was hilarious, so I did it again the next year. To avoid it the next year, she told me her actual birthday, knowing it would be over a weekend. I did the “it’s gonna be May” party again anyways, much to her surprise. And I’ve been doing it every year since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah. That’s where that came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Naomi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: clayspenser@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com; +4 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: December 6th, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Re: Villain Origin Story</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And you wonder how we all knew you two were gonna be a thing....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +4 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: December 6th, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Wait what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, how did that give it away? It started way before we were together</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Naomi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: clayspenser@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com; +4 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: December 6th, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Y’all Were Oblivious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the subject line says ^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +4 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: December 6th, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Re: Y’all Were Oblivious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m so lost</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Naomi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: LCDRBlackburn@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +3 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: December 6th, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Can we fire Clay? Please?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Case in point:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Screenshot:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Stop causing existential crises, Clay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: That’s an order</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: I can see that you read this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Clay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: CLAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Ah damn it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Remind me why I hired you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay:</b>
  <span> Ray made you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay:</b>
  <span> Also, this face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason:</b>
  <span> ...sounds right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason:</b>
  <span> AH NO not the second one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay:</b>
  <span> Aww, thanks boss]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason Hayes</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bravo 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +5 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: January 1st, 2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: It’s All Coming Together!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey, Bravo (plus Naima),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First of all, happy new year! It’s been great having you guys in Grace’s and my life for the past year, and we look forward to another 365 days of shenanigans, laughs, and friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, now that the sappy stuff is done, let’s get down to business (to defeat...the huns!) (Sorry, couldn’t resist): now that it’s officially 2019, our bar of choice is open for reservations for this year. We’ve got it from 9 to 12. We won’t need the whole place--in fact, we’ll want to allow people in as usual to keep it inconspicuous--but I’ve reserved it because doing so gives us the ability to control the music, so I can have them play the “it’s gonna be May” song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere between 5-9, we’ll want to get set up. Nothing too demanding, just the banner and those stupid May Day hats I saw on the Party City website. There will also be cake, per the original birthday celebrations back in high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, I think that’s about it. The details can be found in the Google Doc shared with everyone. As always, I’m open to any questions, comments, or cries of anguish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Naomi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +5 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: April 27th, 2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Wrench in the Plans</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey, guys,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace texted that you’ve been spun up. This isn’t great timing, but it’s also not necessarily a game changer. So long as you’re back by the 30th, it shouldn’t be a problem. In fact, it might be good--gives Grace less time to become suspicious. So, just get back by the 30th and we’ll be fine. Of course, do your jobs properly and stay safe, but IF POSSIBLE, be back by the 30th.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See you soon!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Naomi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: RayPerry@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: PearsonNaomi26@gmail.com; Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +5 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: April 27th, 2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Re: Wrench in the Plans</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’ll text you once we’re back on the plane. If need be, Naima can get the neighbors to watch the kids and help you set up, and we’ll drag Grace over once we land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace is coming, so we’re going into radio silence now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See you on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Ray</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: WOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: You’ve all been in on this since flipping JUNE?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: If I weren’t so pissed, I’d be impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Well, we are pretty impressive people!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: I’d recommend you shut up right about now, Spenser</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: ...yep. Doing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: Your girl is a mastermind, Hall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: An EVIL mastermind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grace</b>
  <span>: But yes. She is :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Well, that’s done.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: How long do you think we have before she starts planning for next year?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: A week, at most</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Maybe she’ll start planning something else, if you get my drift ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: Not yet. Next year, I’m calling it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Well, I hope so, cause I want my money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ray</b>
  <span>: And to see two of our good friends declare their commitment to each other, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: Yeah, that too…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Remind me who bet what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clay</b>
  <span>: You forgot already, old man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Zip it, Spenser</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason</b>
  <span>: Anyone remember?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blackburn</b>
  <span>: [attachment--6 forwarded emails]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: clayspenser@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: LCDRBlackburn@gmail.com; Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; +3 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: January 1st, 2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Is It Just Me, Or…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does it kinda feel like organizing a proposal? I swear, these two have been dating forever, even if they’ve only just gotten their shit together and made it official.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know we’re not, it’s just a weird old tradition, but it may be time to start the proposal betting pool. Just saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: RayPerry@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: LCDRBlackburn@gmail.com; Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +3 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: January 2nd, 2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Re: Is It Just Me, Or…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh believe me, brother, it is not just you feeling that vibe. I’m putting my money on Naomi, 12-15 months from now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Ray</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: clayspenser@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: LCDRBlackburn@gmail.com; Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; +3 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: January 2nd, 2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Re: Is It Just Me, Or…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m with you that it’s gonna be Naomi, but I’m putting it within the year. No way those two don’t tie the knot for another 11 months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: LCDRBlackburn@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +3 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: January 3rd, 2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Re: Is It Just Me, Or…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gentlemen,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is unprofessional behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace, within the year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LCDR Eric Blackburn</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lieutenant Commander</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bravo Team Commanding Officer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: Jason.Hayes@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: LCDRBlackburn@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; clayspenser@gmail.com; +3 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: January 3rd, 2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Re: Is It Just Me, Or…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noted, Blackburn, on both counts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s gonna be Grace, sometime in the first half of next year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone puts in 50?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason Hayes</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bravo 1</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FROM: clayspenser@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO: LCDRBlackburn@gmail.com; Jason.Hayes@gmail.com; RayPerry@gmail.com; +3 others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATE: January 3rd, 2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SUBJECT: Re: Is It Just Me, Or…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks for reading! Feel free to comment to let me know what you think. Or, my Tumblr is kay-bee-cee, and while I rarely post, my DMs and asks are always enthusiastically on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>